Just One Moment
by Here'sToRightNow
Summary: Daley's birthday is coming up. Nathan is trying to find a moment to say something. Daley makes her birthday wishes, but she had no idea that one of them would really come true. Total NathanDaley. Read and review, you won't be sorry!


Alright, I decided to write a Flight 29 Down fic. I'm more of a HSM writer, but hey whatever. Takes place after Chilloween The Drift episode hasn't happened yet. Even though it was awesome!!! _Italics is that repeat thing that they do._

Just One Moment

"Gosh! All I need is one moment," Nathan said frustratingly into the video camera.

"One moment for what?" Daley asked coming up behind him.

"Uh, um, n-n-n-nothing," Nathan stuttered. He fumbled to turn off the camera, but wasn't having very much success.

"Here, let me help," she said leaned over to turn off the camera. Her hand landed on Nathan's. His eyes instantly shot up to meet hers. Both of their faces turned a deep shade of red.

"Thanks," he said before running off.

"Anytime," she said to no one.

_"I told him I think we're wrong for each other and I gave him all the reasons why I don't like him that way and that it's so far-fetched and laughable and basically...I totally lied."_

_"I kinda have a thing for Daley."_

_"The one positive thing I've gotten out of this whole experience is that I found out what an amazing person Nathan is."_

_"I've been trying to figure out a way to break the ice with Daley and to tell her how much I like her."_

"Guess what tomorrow is!" screamed Taylor during the breakfast.

"Not another holiday I hope," Eric replied.

"Hey, how did you guess?" Taylor asked confused.

"Taylor, you can't two holidays in a row," Lex told her.

"Well on this deserted island, you can," Taylor said defensively.

"And what's this one called?" asked Jackson.

"Thought you'd never ask. This one, I didn't come up with," she said proudly.

"And this holiday is?" asked Melissa.

"My birthday," Daley said quietly.

"What? How can you keep track of days here?" asked Nathan.

"Easy," Taylor said, "You just count."

"Wait how do you know?" questioned a suspicious Eric.

"I asked Lex. And tomorrow we are going to have a huge celebration just like we would've had at home," Taylor said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"If you're gonna do this, I'm just going to ask that you don't get me anything," Daley said.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we're gonna celebrate!" exclaimed Nathan.

_"Guess what tomorrow is?"_

_"My birthday."_

_"Tomorrow, we're gonna celebrate!"_

Nathan walked along the beach trying to figure out the thoughts that were going through his head. Most of them were about Daley. For a time, he hated her. Then, slowly, but surely, he fell for her. It wasn't purposeful, but it just happened. And then, he hated her again. But late last night, when he was awake, something hit him, just like a ton of bricks. He had never stopped falling for her. Even if she hated him, he loved her. He kicked the water that the tide brought in. His foot connected with something rough. He looked down and saw the bracelet he made for Daley just two days ago. He bent down and picked it up. He remembered all of the times he and Daley had had over the 19 days they had been there. All of their ups and all of their downs. All of the times he felt a jolt of electricity run trough his entire body. All of the times he felt sparks everytime they accidentally touched. Nathan put the bracelet in his pocket and continued his walk along the beach.

Daley sat in one of the chairs from the airplanes and stared into the ocean. She had watched Nathan walk up and down the beach for awhile, but he soon disappeared from view. Taylor walked up next to the plane and grabbed a banana and turned to leave. She turned around with a confused look on her face.

"You know I just took a banana, right?" asked Taylor.

"I know, I'm just thinking too much to care," Daley said.

"What can you think about on a deserted island besides food and rescue?" Taylor asked.

Daley stayed silent as Taylor moved to get a good look at her face. "Wait. I know that look. It has nothing to do with food or rescue..Daley Marin, you're in love!" exclaimed Taylor.

"Taylor! Shut up!" Daley said and reached for Taylor's mouth to stop her screams of joy.

"Who is? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who **is **it?" asked Taylor.

"Nathan," Daley stated as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Really? I thought you hated him." said Taylor.

"I did, but whenever he tries to do something that's way over his head, it just I don't know. Whatever I'm gonna say is going to sound like some bad romance novel," Daley said trying to shake it off.

"No, no keep going," Taylor said pulling up a chair.

"Whenever he smiles it lights up whatever's around him. He just has a way of keeping everyone's spirits up no matter how bad life's gonna get here," Daley told Taylor.

"So basically, you hated him so much that you started to like him?" asked Taylor.

"Basically," Daley blushed.

"Well, just tell him, it's not that hard," Taylor said leaning back in her chair.

"I could've, but I became Daly at her worst. I told that I didn't like him like that, but I totally lied. Now I wished I could take everything back," Daley said.

"On your birthday, I want you to walk right up to him and tell him everything that you just told me," Taylor said.

"You really think he feels the same way?" asked Daley.

"I know he does," Taylor said walking away with the banana in hand.

"Hey, Taylor one more thing, put the banana back," Daley smiled.

"This is the thanks I get for helping you," Taylor grumbled.

Daley smiled and looked back to the ocean, the day just became a little brighter.

"You okay?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," Nathan said.

"I think someone's thinking about Daley too much," Melissa joked.

"Is it really that obvious?" he questioned.

"Kinda," Melissa told him.

"It's just whenever she walks into camp, it suddenly seems that everything isn't as bad as it seems. Like when I cut my leg on the plane. When she held my hand, everything felt so perfect," Nathan said dreamily.

"Tell her how you feel," Melissa told him and walked away.

"That's the best advice you can give me?" yelled Nathan.

_"He just has a way of keeping everyone's spirits up no matter how bad life's gonna get here."_

_"Whenever she walks into camp, it suddenly seems that everything isn't as bad as it seems."_

_"So basically you hated him so much that you started to fall for him."_

_"I think someone's thinking about Daley too much."_

_"Walk right up to him and tell him everything that you just told me."_

_"Tell her how you feel."_

**Day 20 Morning**

**Daley's Birthday**

"Happy birthday Daley," Nathan said cheerily as she walked into camp.

"Thanks," she said sitting down.

"Oh, hey I made you something," Nathan said pulling out the bracelet from his pocket. "I know you didn't want anything and I know it's not much but it's all I got."

"Oh, wow Nathan, but why?" she asked him.

"Because I wanted to," he said with a smile.

She pulled him into hug. He wrapped his arms around her and prayed that he would never have to let go.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Daley, happy birthday to you!" sang the rest of the castaways.

The two reluctantly pulled away.

The day went on with festivities and entertainment. Every moment or two Nathan's eyes would met Daley's. They would smile, blush, and then look away. Everytime Taylor would connect her eyes with Daley's, giving her a knowing stare. Night fall began to overcome the camp of survivors. One by one they left the fire pit. Daley had left a while ago, but Nathan had stayed. He had moved to the cold sand of the beach. He watched the sun go lower and lower beneath the horizon. At home, you would never see this.

"Would you please go talk to him," Taylor cornered Daley.

"I can't, what if he laughs at me?" Daley said.

"He won't. Trust me. Just go!" Taylor said with a push.

Nathan gazed back toward camp. It was empty. He turned back to the water receding and returning. His thoughts slowly drifted to Daley. He wondered if he should tell her how he felt.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way," Nathan wondered aloud.

"Oh, I can guarantee you, she does," Daley said sitting next to him.

"She does now does she?" asked Nathan playfully.

"More than she's ever felt about a guy before," Daley said looking straight into his eyes.

Nathan was about to talk again when a piece of paper flew threw the air and landed on his lap. He unfolded it and read _Kiss Her. _Each letter was written by one of the other five. "I was going to," he yelled at them.

"Going to do what?" Daley asked.

"This," Nathan said leaning in slowly.

I guess you guys can figure out the rest of what happens. Happy ever after! Review!


End file.
